Door attachment systems of this type are well known, for example in connection with subway rail cars. The covering of the door attachment serves to protect the mechanics of the door rail, including protection thereof from dust, rain and water spray, as well as visible protection, but also conversely to protect passengers from being injured by the door rail mechanics.
A typical example of a known realization of a door attachment with a cover on the lintel and the threshold of a subway rail car is shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 respectively. As can be seen from FIG. 4, which shows a view of the rail car above the door opening (lintel) in cross section, the cover 111 of the upper door rail with rail carrier 112 is a component of the rail car body 113. The cover 111 forms a projection on the car body which is drawn upwards and downwards on its outer side. The part 114 drawn upwards forms a gutter which extends over the length of the door, mostly along the entire car and because of its function as a cover 111, has also earned the name “rain gutter cover”. The part of the rain gutter cover 111 drawn downwards should cover the door leaf 117 for sealing and acoustic reasons. The cover 111 is additionally equipped with a plate 116 which ensures that the cover has the appearance to an observer of being closed.
The cover 121 shown in FIG. 5 for the lower door rail on the other hand is a separate component which is mounted on the lower car body area 123 with the aid of a bracket 124 or a similar means of attachment. The cover 121 is thus attached below the door threshold and the associated guide carrier 122 and projects beyond the guide rail from there.